


Dose Of Reality For Nash Wells

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annoyed Team Flash & Iris, Dose of Reality, Gen, Nash Needed To Learn To Keep His Mouth Shut About Certain Things, Pre-Crisis, Stupid Nash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Barry, Iris, and Cisco firmly call out newcomer Harrison "Nash" Wells for playing fast and loose with Barry's secret by so easily revealing it to Iris's newest employee and budding journalist Allegra Garcia.
Kudos: 7





	Dose Of Reality For Nash Wells

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming. In "The Flash", Nash, the new Wells, told newcomer and budding reporter Allegra about Barry being the Flash. While I'm not angry, upset, or annoyed by it, he was definitely out of line and needed to be called out. And so this one shot is for that purpose.

When Nash stepped foot inside Star Labs a day after exploring the Central City caves with Allegra, the cub reporter and one of the first two employees for Iris's "The Citizen", during his search for the Monitor, he came across Barry, Iris, and Cisco all waiting for him and the fact that they did not look happy would be an understatement. All three of them were wearing stern expressions upon their faces and had their arms folded.

"We need to talk Nash, right now", Barry said to him firmly. Nash was puzzled, wondering what he'd done to clearly upset his new friends.

"Okay, what's going on guys? Why the hostility? Did I get your floor dirty with my shoes or something because I can just take them off or anything else you'd prefer", Nash asked, and then added with a crooked grin while taking a bit of his apple, trying to lighten the mood. However, the others expressions didn't change and Nash could really see that he was in deep trouble.

"Seriously guys, what's the problem?", he asked worriedly. Barry on his part responded by walking up to him and leveling him with a glare.

"The problem is that you told Allegra my secret about being the Flash, something you had no business doing", Barry answered firmly. "If I had wanted her to know I would've either told her myself or had either Iris or one of our friends tell her."

"He's right Nash. Not only does he have the authority over who gets to know his secret and who doesn't, including Allegra, I'm also her employer and am therefore the one who decides what she needs to know or doesn't need to know", Iris continued firmly from where Barry stopped. "With your actions, you disrespected both him and myself by telling her something neither of us authorized you to tell her."

"Yeah pal, you royally screwed up and I completely agree with them both here. Plus I've been thinking about this, but considering that Allegra now works for and with Iris, what if she were to use this info to get the biggest scoop ever and especially as her first story? Do you not know how bad that could be for not only Barry but also the rest of us?", Cisco added, and then shook his head at Nash in disappointment. "You really were out of line man."

The other man listened to everything all of his new friends had to say and afterwards, and taking a moment to think, he realized that all of them were absolutely correct in their words and that they had every right to be upset and frustrated with him. In fact, he had quite a number of secrets of his own and wondered how he would feel if somebody he knew blurted them out to a total stranger and without his consent? He of course knew the answer, which was highly annoyed, and now here's he'd gone and done the same thing. Boy did he feel like crap right now.

"Me and my big mouth. Me and my stupid, stupid, stupid big mouth", he thought to his head, slapping it a few times. He shook his head, disappointed with himself, and then addressed the other three.

"Listen guys. All of you are absolutely right and I really did a stupid thing", Nash sincerely apologized to them all while looking down with regret. "I really should've kept my big mouth shut and watched what I said. It's just that I got so excited sharing so many interesting and spectacular things with someone that I did not practice better judgment and therefore let out info I had no business letting out. And I also apologize to you Barry especially for giving out something that belongs to you and that no one else has any right to share without your permission.

"All of you gave me a bit of trust and I broke it at that moment and yeah, I also should've thought of the possibility that Allegra might want to use this to further her own career. Again, I'm really and truly sorry to all of you for what I did, I take full responsibility for my actions and no one's to blame except for me alone, and I hope all of you, including you Barry, can forgive me and I hope we can still be friends. And I promise to never again open my big stinking mouth and reveal things I have no right to reveal."

Barry, Iris, and Cisco nodded in response to his words, hearing the sincerity in his words and glad he understood how he'd done wrong.

"Thanks for apologizing Nash, we really appreciate that. As for Allegra, we all had a talk with her beforehand and she's come to understand that what she knows is something that should never be broadcast out and thankfully she also understands the seriousness of it and has promised to keep it under wraps. So that's one disaster averted", Iris said to him with a small smile.

"However", Barry added seriously, "while we do accept your apology and can see that you are truly sorry, we still need to be cautious and can't just have you revealing stuff whenever you feel like it. And so for the foreseeable, and indefinite, future and until we know we can fully trust you again, you won't be allowed inside of Star Labs again. I'm sorry man, but I have to ensure that my team remain safe from harm and exposure. I hope you understand."

Nash wasn't surprised at all by this, completely understanding and also the fact that Iris and Cisco were in full agreement with Barry over this and voicing the same thing.

"I understand guys, truly I do. And you gotta do what you gotta do. In that case I'll leave right now and once more, I'm truly sorry and do hope I can win back the trust of you guys", he replied with a firm nod of understanding, to which the others responded that they all beloved him and had forgiven him, commending him on his remorse but with all three of them warning him to stay away from Star Labs until they allowed it. He agreed and they went their separate ways though he still helped them whenever they allowed it in other locations.

Nash also went about changing his act and never again revealed anyone else's secrets ever again and especially without permission, becoming a better person because of it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So how did I do? Were Barry, Iris, and Cisco firm enough when they confronted Nash and how did I do capturing the emotions of all four of them? Was this dose of reality good, bad, or average? Please let me know if you want to.
> 
> Merry Late Christmas.


End file.
